


Shotgun

by buckysknifecollection



Series: Steve Rogers Drabbles [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Light Angst, Shotgunning, Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-12
Updated: 2019-09-12
Packaged: 2020-10-17 04:35:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20615081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckysknifecollection/pseuds/buckysknifecollection
Summary: Idk you guys I just like writing about kissing Steve and I was bored. I don’t even smoke anymore but I’d be lying if I said I wouldn’t love to do some shotgunning with Stevie.





	Shotgun

**Author's Note:**

> {{This piece was reposted from my Tumblr blog buckysknifecollection.tumblr.com}}

You are sitting on the roof of the Tower after a particularly gruelling mission. You made a mistake and someone lost their life. 

You’re not the kind of person to react to such situations with anger, no one will find you in the gym punching things to death or working out till exhaustion is stronger than the guilt. So you’re just having a smoke. It’s a terrible habit, you know, but it’s proven difficult to quit the longer you’ve been on the team.

Steve finds you there, sitting on the large table the team uses during parties, legs dangling off the edge as you stare at the dark sky, sometimes cut through by a passing plane. 

“Hey” He says, his voice just barely breaking the silence. 

You turn around to see him standing in the door leading back inside, the soft yellow light surrounding him, making him look like he’s an angel sent straight from heaven. You don’t say anything, just take another drag of your cigarette. 

“Aren’t you cold up here?” He asks as he comes closer and stands at the edge of the table, facing you. 

“It’s fine.” Your throat is dry and voice low. You haven’t spoken to anyone since that agent died because of you earlier in the day.

He gives you a closer look. “I didn’t know you smoke.”

You shrug. “I don’t, usually. It’s my way of letting off steam, I guess. Kinda like when you kill a few punching bags in one go.” He smirks at that, you always joke about him being a beast in the gym.

“So what, every time a person dies, you come up here and do damage to your lungs?”

“The way you say it, it kinda sounds poetic.” You chuckle but don’t take your eyes off the horizon.

Steve steps closer to you and you shift a bit so you can look up at him. He sets his hands on the table on each side of you, his thumbs gently rubbing the skin of your thighs, just at the hem of your shorts. 

“Do you want some?” You lift a brow at his curious gaze.

“Only from you.” He murmurs.

You pause for a moment to study his face, figure out if he meant what you think he did and he leans down a bit, which confirms it. You take a drag of you cigarette and hold your breath in. You cup the back of Steve’s neck when his face is near enough and you just barely let your lips touch before you slowly release the smoke in his mouth and he breathes in. 

He ends the exchange by pressing his lips to yours, slowly caressing them for only a few seconds before he pulls away and breathes the smoke out. 

Steve takes the cigarette from your hand and puts it out in the ashtray next to you saying, “Enough of that.”

He looks deep in your eyes, and his hands are on your thighs now, massaging the soft flesh. You spread your legs to let him stand between them, now so close, your bodies are almost touching and he speaks in a low voice. 

“Let’s make a deal. Instead of ruining your health, next time something happens, next time you’re sad or angry - come find me.”

The intensity of his tone makes you giggle. He always was so caring towards you and you didn’t really know what to make of it. “And what will you do, Cap? Kiss the sadness away?” 

“I can do that if you want. Or we can talk. Or do whatever you like, just don’t smoke anymore, alright? 

You lift your hands to his face and let your fingers trace his jawline and cheeks before you slide them to his hair and pull him in for another kiss. His strong hands grab your thighs harder and he pulls you to his body with a low growl deep in his chest when you nibble on his pillowy bottom lip. 

His hands slide behind and up your back to keep you in place and you sigh at the warmth seeping through your chest and at the feeling of Steve’s tongue sliding inside your mouth only for a moment before you pull away to catch your breath. 

Steve leaves a trail of little kisses all the way from your cheek, along your jaw, down your neck and to your collarbone, where he pulled your shirt to the side to expose the skin. You gently comb your fingers through his hair, feeling the fluffy gold strands. 

“Promise me you’ll stop smoking.” He murmurs against your throat. 

“Only if you promise to kiss me like that whenever I feel like I need to smoke again.”

He cups your face and you don’t fight the smile that spreads on your face when he repeatedly pecks your lips between words. “I promise to kiss you whenever you want.”

You hum and deepen the kiss. He leans into you in answer, puts his his hands flat against the table behind you, tilting your upper body so far back, you need to tighten your legs on his hips to keep yourself from falling down on the hard surface.

You let Steve kiss you until you start feeling lightheaded from the lack of air. He straightens his back and you whine at the loss of his warmth around your body, but he brings you in for a hug, wrapping his arms around you as he kisses and strokes your hair. 

“Steve?”

“Hm?”

You lift your face to him so you can trace the line of his jaw with the tip of your nose. “Let’s go inside and cuddle.”

Steve immediately steps away from you and holds your hands as you hop off the table. You take the ashtray and walk over to the trash can where you dump the whole thing in, followed by the worn pack of cigarettes from your pocket. 

“Keeping your lighter?” He smirks at you when you join him at the door. 

“It’s more useful than you’d suspect.” You peck his lips as you slide past him and head straight for the elevator, Steve hot on your heels.


End file.
